My Death battle 9: Paul Blart VS EHonda
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Well Paul Blart out match the Sump wrestler of Street Fighter? Or will E.Honda manage to wrestle the winnings out of Paul Blart?


**Hi there.**

**I'm going to try something new.**

**If you don't like it, I'll go back to the old way I used to do it after the Death Battle after this one.**

**So yeah, after the battle, hope to hear your suggestions.**

* * *

><p>(The Death Battle Theme starts to play)<p>

Bullet: Fat fighters, how do they win?

Tech: Well, yeah, these two fighters are fat, but they are also the most feared warriors in the world.

Bullet: Paul Blart, the mall cop.

Tech: And , the sumo wrestler. I'm Tech and he's bullet and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

Tech: Paul Blart is the mall cop of his local mall.

Bullet: He failed the police final exams so he took up that job.

**Bio**

**Alias: Mall cop**

**Age: around 30 to 40 years old**

**Height: unknown**

**Weight: unknown**

**Occupation: Mall security officer**

Bullet: Even though he's obese, he has some pretty amazing feats.

**Feats**

**-defeated an organization that took over a mall**

**-took down a trained criminal**

**-would have accomplished a training course faster then a healthy man**

**Physical Capability**

**Mobility**

**-has good balance**

**-can almost finish an entire training course**

**-Able to climb pretty well**

**Strength**

**-could take on 2 people at once**

**-headbutts can knock out people**

**-With one arm, can keep a door shut against another person**

**-lifted one of his co-workers 3 feet off the ground, co-worker is around 357 lbs**

**Durability**

**-can take a lot of hits**

**-can go through glass walls without taking much damage**

**-recovers fast**

**-can fall off a speeding car and get up in seconds**

Bullet: But most of his skills are with his Segway.

**Skills**

**Pretty Skilled in using a Segway scooter**

**-Can maneuver around people pretty well**

**-Can easily drive around**

**-Fast enough to outrun bikers**

**-can defy gravity**

Tech: But not all his skills come from his Segway.

**Could be stealthy if needed**

**-When moving around could be sneaky**

**-Applies to the Segway**

**-Can disguise and ambush pretty well.**

bullet: He is also an excellent craftsmanship.

**Improvised craftsmanship**

**-Can craft tools out of materials**

**-Makeshift vine traps**

**-Makeshift explosions**

**-Driver**

**-Good driver**

Tech: He is also creative.

**Creativity**

**-Great ideas on managing traffic**

**-Able to think creatively on how to deal with problems**

**-Trivia lover**

Bullet: And he one one lucky fellow.

**Lucky**

**-Quite lucky at times**

**Weaknesses**

**-May get distracted a lot**

**-Hypoglycemic medical condition forces the need to eat sweets from time to time**

Tech: Even though these weaknesses make his fatter, these also make him unpredictable.

Paul Blart: No one wins with a headbutt

(Death battle logo)

Bullet: made his first appearance in Street Fighter 2 on February 6, 1991.

**First appearance: Street Fighter 2**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 302 lbs**

**Occupation: Trainer, owner of a bath house and Sumo wrestler**

Tech: His weight may make him look weak, but he has some amazing feats.

**-Defeated former undefeated underground wrestler Sodom who has was only beaten a few times by highly gifted fighters**

**-Destroyed Shadloo's base (with assistance from Zangief)  
><strong>

**-Fights in tournaments constantly**

Bullet: And his fat makes him more physical.

**Physicality**

**-Launches himself like a missile**

**-Does front flips with ease**

**-Can lift men his size easily and spin them**

**-Jumps high**

**-Fights on a Yokozuna level despite not being one**

**Moveset**

**-Shikofumi**

**-Target Combo**

**-Sabori**

**-Rice Bale Throw**

**-Hundred Hand Slap**

**-Sumo headbutt**

**-Sumo Smash**

**-Oicho Throw**

**-Super Killer Head Ram**

**-Ultimate Killer Head Ram**

**-Orochi Breaker**

Tech: Even though he has a big move pool, he still has weaknesses

**Weaknesses**

**-Predictable move set**

**-People with faster reflexes can beat him**

**-Can be reasonably clumsy at times.**

Bullet: Even though he looks like a man in diapers, he his a powerhouse. And nothing will get in his way.

pick up a man and spins him while laughing.

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: The combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

It's the middle of a mall, Paul Blart is moving around in his Segway. Until he hears glass shattering. He then rushes towards the sound. He then sees breaking glass to 'improve his fighting style'.

Paul Blart: Excuse me, but I'll make you pay to replace the broken windows.

turns around and smiles.

: A new challenger. Fight me.

then throws a plant at Paul Blart, who quickly dodges it.

Paul Blart: That's it. For get the windows! I'LL KILL YOU!

Announcer: FIGHT!

Paul Blart then rushes towards on his Segway, only to get punched in the face by . then throws Paul Blart off the edge of the second floor balcony. Then after hitting the ground, Paul Blart gets back up and back onto his Segway. He then hides in the fountain. then jumps down and looks for Paul Blart. When walks in front on the fountain, Paul Blart rises from the water. He then jumps onto the Sumo wrestler's back and slaps his head. uses his Rise Bale Thow to throw him off and into a glass wall. But Paul Blart gets right back up in no time. He then gets the craving for candy. Luckily the window he was thrown into was a candy store. So then Paul Blart buys candy and eats it all. He then is somehow re-energized. He then runs towards , only to get hit with the Hundred Hand Slap. And as Paul Blart was falling towards the ground, hit him with the Target Combo attack. Then hits Paul Blart with a potted plant. This time it makes contact. Paul Blart gets right back on and hides. looks in the rubble. Then hears Paul Blart's Segway. He then turns around and sees Paul Blart back on his Segway, looking very angry. Then rushes towards Paul Blart, only to see Paul Blart using his Segway to jump really. then gets hit with the tire of the Segway. then gets up and jumps onto the roof of the mall. Paul Blart just takes the elevator. On the roof, and Paul Blart are locked hand in hand. Then Paul Blarts gets a headbutt realy while gets his Sumo He4adbutt ready. Then the headbutts collide and creates a huge explosion. Then when the dust clears, they are both still standing, but 's really weak. Then he tries to rush towards Paul Blart, only to trip on his own foot. Then Paul Blart rushes towards as he was getting up. Then they crash through the roof's window. And unlike the Paul Blart: Mall Cop movie, they don't land in the ball pit, but onto the concrete floor. And that creates a high cloud of dust. After the dust settles, it looks like they are both dead. But then Paul Blart gets up, cut up, bloody, and wounded.

Announcer: K.O!

(The camera on the left shows 's dead body bleeding out and the one on the right shows Paul Blart getting back on his Segway)

Bullet: Well, the mall cop beat the Sumo.

Tech: This match was close, their attacks counting blow for blow. But if we compared 's speed to Paul Blart's on his Segway, we can see that paul Blart and a strength and speed advantage.

Bullet: Any chance that had of winning crashed through the roof.

Tech: The winner, is Paul Blart.

(The next time screen is now on screen)

Bullet: Next time on Death Battle.

**OCs, they are the pinnical of fandoms.**

**(a 13 year old child opens up a cabinet, to show a black jumpsuit with yellow lines going all the way down to his feet)**

**And these two.**

**(Now a head race car helmet with a giant crack in it is shows being put on a 13 year old child)**

**Well meet.**

**(Then we get a shot of the first child's eyes. And he has no puples, just the white part)**

**A.**

**(Then we see the second kid grab a bloody machete from his dresser)**

**Decisive**** end!**

**(Then it's to shows of the two children. The second kid is wearing the red race car helmet with a red T-shirt that's under a brown bullet proof vest which is under a mini gun ammo belt, tan cargo pants, black, finger-less gloves, and black combat boots. He is using the machete to kill a 4 year old child. And the first kid is wearing the jumpsuit and has a mist coming out of his eyes and mouth. And the pictures of them traveling through different universes in the multiverse.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go.<strong>

**If you have a request, leave it in the comments.**

**And to read the next installment, subscribe if you want to.**


End file.
